


Sweetest Surrender

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Werewolf Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow & Red argue about their Wolfstime arrangements in that cabin in the woods that they finally got around to building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: Wolfstime

‘Red, please stop this nonsense. You’ve not gone outside for the past four Wolfstimes and you are not going to start now,’ stated Snow.

‘It never gets any less dangerous for you, Snow,’ retorted Red, all the while pacing back and forth in front of the door.

‘And yet, you’ve never once been threatening to me,’ replied Snow.

She watched as Red stopped pacing, ending up in front of the window of their little cabin. It had taken a while, but they had finally found a piece of land secluded enough that they felt safe to start building their new home. And now here it was in all its simple glory, all nooks and crannies well filled to stop any wind from breezing through.

‘My distraction is clearly good for you,’ began Snow. ‘And before you say ask again, I do enjoy it. I love you Red, this regularity is just a bonus.’

She stepped into Red’s personal space, reached a hand up and caressed Red’s cheek, and then she leaned in closer.

‘You will stay in control. I will help remind you,’ she whispered Snow, turning her head to playfully nibble Red’s ear.

Snow began to disrobe as she stepped back.

‘You know that doesn’t calm me,’ growled Red, a result of her beginning to transform as she gave into Snow’s ministrations.

‘I didn’t plan on calming YOU!’ Snow’s voice hitched at the sensation of Red’s wet, hot tongue suddenly thrust inside of her.


End file.
